Even Under the Rain
by krshsy
Summary: One shot - Watson and Sherlock walk under the rain. Joanlock fluff.


**Summary:** One shot - Watson and Sherlock walk under the rain. Joanlock fluff.

**A/N:** Prompt taken from imagineyourotp on tumblr. (That blog is heaven.) First ever fic so go easy on me guys!

**Disclaimer:** You guys know how this thing goes. It's just sad.

"I must say Watson, it's during these times that I feel your lack of height is such a disappointment." Sherlock grumbled as they walked away from the crime scene under the rain. Watson was holding the umbrella and Sherlock's head kept on hitting its top.

"Don't blame me on this Sherlock, you were the one who insisted on not bringing your own umbrella. And don't even get me started on my height." Watson gave Sherlock a look and Sherlock raised his hands on defense.

"I'm just saying. Now, if you could only let me hold the umbrella, the situation will be much better for the both of us." Sherlock reasoned and Watson gave her blue umbrella to him.

When they were called by Detective Bell for a murder case, the rain hasn't started yet. When they were on their way out in the foyer, Watson handed Sherlock his umbrella but declined reasoning that the rain won't fall not until they have arrived in time for dinner at the brownstone at least. But when the first raindrops fell from the night sky whilst they were in the crime scene, he just simply muttered to himself, "It seems I have miscalculated." then started walking towards home.

"I just don't get it. We could just take a cab Sherlock." Watson said.

"Ah yes. But Watson, walking does many beneficial things. Sometimes, it's during walks that I recollect my thoughts for a certain case." Sherlock looked at her thoughtfully.

"Even under the rain? During the night? When it's cold?"

"Yes, yes and yes." Watson pondered this and went silent for a while.

"A penny for your thoughts Watson?"

"Oh nothing, just woolgathering." She waved her hand dismissively. But really, who could dismiss Sherlock?

"I'm pretty sure it's just not that."

"Well, it just got me thinking. We've been partners for a while now Sherlock and I still find it a bit hard to get through you." Sherlock was silent so Watson continued. "it's rather disconcerting when you think of it that way."

"How so?"

"You know me. What food I like, what I hate and what clothes I wear. You even met my family. It makes me feel… predictable. You on the other hand…"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Those things can be noticed by anyone if they just looked closely. And your deducing skills have been getting sharper."

"Yeah I know, but somehow I can't deduce you entirely. I do know some things about you and I know that you're a kind person - that you actually care. You're smart and unique. And other than the trivial things, that's just about it. But you… you know everything about me."

Sherlock stopped on his tracks and looked at her.

"Watson, do you remember the time when I asked you about your patient?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't that be enough as an explanation?" he asked. But when Watson didn't answer he sighed.

"Watson, when we first met, I had every intention of sending you home because I never needed a sober companion. But when you insisted on accompanying me in my work, I got intrigued. So I did what I do best when I'm intrigued, I try to figure the person out. And after a while, I thought I had you all mapped out but then you refused to leave. You have come to enjoy the things I do and you became not only a partner to me but someone more. Someone I truly care about. And that's when things got confusing again. When there are times that I feel that I have already used my devices to figure someone out, I ask, Watson. But when I saw how troubled you were with the whole debacle from your past, from your mistake, I was not only intrigued. I was worried. That's when I thought that maybe, talking with someone I care about would help ease their problems, the way they eased mine whenever you talked to me."

"I don't know everything about you Watson. You are one woman who is yet I have to figure out completely. But if you want to know me more Watson, just ask and we'll talk. Just be patient because we have all the time. I won't close myself anymore because I trust you."

Watson was awed. She never actually had any idea Sherlock thought of it that way. She had always thought that gaining Sherlock's trust would still be a long way to get to. And she never even encountered this kind of Sherlock, the kind who talks from the heart and not just from the head. She was silently grateful for this evening, she has witnessed a different side of Sherlock and it made her happy that she just knew it. Watson was about to say something when she felt something cold touch against her forehead. She looked up and saw that the rain was still falling, surrounding them in an endless shower and enveloping them with the coldness it brought. Watson shivered slightly and smiled. She looked at Sherlock who was looking at her intently, probably figuring out what she was thinking. Typical Sherlock. She stepped closer towards him and looked up at him.

"Thank you Sherlock, for trusting me."

It took Sherlock a while but he nodded. And yet again, Watson took another step; they were closer now, their coats touching each other, their breaths mingling and visible in the cold autumn night.

"I just have a question." Watson whispered.

"And that is?" Sherlock swallowed. Watson fought back the urge to smile broadly.

"Why are you hogging the umbrella all to yourself? I'm starting to get drenched here."

It took a while for Sherlock to register what Watson said then chuckled. He was joined by Watson and they resumed their walk.

"Ah my dear Watson, don't worry about it. I'll help you dry off when we get home." Sherlock said as he reached for Watson's hand and held it in his own.


End file.
